


Love's First Bloom

by addie71



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-03
Updated: 2008-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo has trouble declaring his love to Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's First Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mews and Frolija_fan_54 for the beta.

The morning was glorious. It was still cool enough that he needed his jacket, but after the cold, rainy damp of the previous day, the sunny, blue sky, the chirping birds and the dew sparkling like gems on the grass made Frodo feel near-giddy with happiness. How could anyone not feel good on a beautiful spring day like today? 

He strolled slowly through his garden, taking time to enjoy every new bloom. He could hear Sam puttering around the tool shed, getting ready to begin his daily work of making Bag End beautiful. _Sam_ , thought Frodo, and smiled, his heart beating a little faster. How lucky he was to have Sam around, especially since Bilbo had left. If it hadn’t been for Sam’s cheerful presence, Frodo wasn’t sure he would have gotten through his first winter as the new Master. But now spring was here and Frodo’s heart was light with love. 

It had been slow to come to him, but as the winter had passed, he had come more and more to realize exactly what his lovely golden-haired gardener really meant to him. Sam had taken on more responsibilities over the winter and the two had spent much more time in each other’s company. And as Frodo had become more aware of his new feelings, he’d become even more observant of the object of his affection and was sure that Sam felt the same. 

And today was the perfect day to declare his love. Frodo walked among the flowers, _Sam’s flowers_ he thought, as he made his plans for the day. First he would surprise Sam with a picnic lunch, complete with all of Sam’s favorite foods. Frodo had the perfect, secluded spot picked out. Lunch would be followed by a bottle of wine and a soft blanket. Then they would gaze lovingly into each other’s eyes and nature would take its course! How could anything go wrong? With his plans made, Frodo hurried inside to begin his preparations.

~~~~~ 

He had just finished packing everything neatly into a hamper when he heard Sam heading for the tool shed to clean up. Heart thumping with anticipation, he stepped outside the smial with his picnic hamper just as Sam was heading back around the corner. 

“Why Mr. Frodo!” exclaimed Sam, “You startled me!”

“I’m sorry, Sam,” said Frodo, a bit contrite, but still bubbling with suppressed excitement. “I wanted to surprise you, not startle you.” 

“Well, and it’s surprised I am now, too, wondering what you were wanting to surprise me with.” And then, spying the hamper, he continued before Frodo could respond. “I guess I can figure it out myself! That’s right nice of you to remember I said I’d be taking my lunch with Widow Rumble today while I fixed that broken hinge for her. Daisy put up a bit of lunch for us, but I can just leave that now for my supper tonight seeing as my sisters and the Gaffer will be eating with the Cottons.” With that, Sam took the hamper and with a wave of his hand and “I’ll be back after lunch, sir,” he went off lightly down the hill.

Frodo just stood there watching his beautiful picnic plans slowly disappear from sight. 

~~~~~ 

Sam had gotten into the habit of taking his afternoon tea with Mr. Frodo. They both knew it wasn’t customary, but neither let that bother them as they each got too much pleasure from it. So with that in mind, Frodo quickly revised his plans and began planning a most marvelous tea for his Sam. 

He set the parlour table with particular care and arranged a beautiful vase of flowers in the center. He had just placed the last plate of delectable mushroom pate sandwiches on the table when a sturdy knock sounded on the front door. Surprised, Frodo went to see who was calling. 

“Why, Aunt Dora!” Frodo exclaimed as he opened the round, green door. “What a surprise!” 

“Yes, I’m sure it is, my dear, and I apologize,” she said as Frodo led her down the hall, “but I happened to be out unexpectedly this afternoon so I thought I’d come round and see how you are doing. And,” she smiled sweetly, “I wouldn’t say no to a cup of tea.” 

Looking down at the beautifully prepared table as they entered the parlour, she looked up at Frodo with a question in her eyes. “I hope I’m not intruding?”

Blushing fiercely, but ever the gallant gentlehobbit, Frodo responded, “Why, of course not, Aunt Dora. I…I was just practicing. I …want to be ready for any unexpected guest!” 

“Well you certainly are then.” Aunt Dora replied as she gazed curiously at her blushing nephew. 

“Will you excuse me a moment, Aunt?” Frodo asked as he hastened from the room. “I just have to speak to Sam for a minute.” 

Frodo went back through the kitchen and out the back door of the smial. He caught Sam as he was on his way to wash up. Before Frodo could open his mouth, Sam held up his hand. “Aye, I saw her. Don’t worry Mr. Frodo, I’ll just grab my tea down at Number 3 and be back to help you with the cleaning up.” 

So, for the second time that day, Frodo watched as his love’s beautiful backside moved away from him down the hill and out of his grasp.

~~~~~ 

Frodo closed the door behind his aunt and let out a long, tired sigh. How could this have happened? It almost seemed as though something was trying to prevent him from declaring himself to his beloved. And perhaps, just perhaps, that something was right after all. Why else would everything go so awry? Frodo sighed again as he headed to the parlour to start clearing up the tea things. 

As he entered the parlour, Sam was coming out with a tray full of dishes. “Oh, Sam,” Frodo sighed yet again, “I’m so sorry that our tea was spoilt, but perhaps I can make it up to you with supper.” 

Sam eyed his tired, dispirited Master. “Now I reckon that you’ve fixed for me all I’m going to let you fix for today, Mr. Frodo. As soon as I help you with this I’m thinking I’ll be bringing up that lunch I’d had ready for me and the Widow afore you fixed that nice picnic.” Sam gave Frodo a curious look as he went on, “Then I’m thinking that we need to be having a little talk.” 

“Sam,” Frodo said cautiously, “what do you mean?” 

“Naught that won’t keep for later,” Sam replied, and refused to discuss it further. 

~~~~~ 

What a glorious evening, thought Frodo, as he sat on a bench contemplating his garden. This day had certainly not gone the way he had planned when he first admired these flowers this morning. And now here was Sam coming up the hill with his lunch basket and suddenly Frodo was afraid. He lowered his head in contemplation of his feet as Sam approached. 

Sam stopped in from of Frodo and set his basket beside the bench. “Mr. Frodo,” he started. “I’m thinking that there’s something that you’d be wanting to tell me.” 

Frodo slowly lifted his head and considered Sam’s shirt buttons. “Why Sam, whatever do you mean?” 

“What I mean is that picnic hamper today weren’t for me and the Widow Rumble. No more than that tea were set up for company. So that just makes me think you have something you’ve been wanting to say.”

Frodo, continuing his contemplation of Sam’s buttons, let out a long breath. “What, Sam,” he asked softly, “what do you think I want to say?”

Sam slowly reached out his hand and gently lifted Frodo’s head. “I may regret this,” he replied just as softly, finally gazing into those glorious eyes, “but I’m thinking that maybe you’ve been wanting to tell me that you love me.” 

“And what if I have, Sam?”

“Then I’d be saying that I love you too.” 

“Are you sure, Sam?” All the confidence of the morning was gone. 

“Aye, I’m that sure about me,” he replied as he gently pulled Frodo to his feet. “But I’m still waiting to hear it from you.” His arms now circled Frodo’s waist and were slowly pulling him closer. 

“Yes,” whispered Frodo. “I love you too.” Soft lips closed over his, gentle pressure becoming firmer as the kiss deepened. 

Finally, needing to come up for air, they separated. “Will you stay with me tonight, my Sam?” asked Frodo. 

“Aye, that I will, my dear, that I will.” 

Hand in hand they walked into the smial, the lunch basket left forgotten beside the bench.


End file.
